Remnant Episode 1: The New Hope
by SGrenade7
Summary: The Galactic Empire has discovered a portal to travel to a world called, Remnant. There, the Empire will conquer the planet and attack the Rebel Alliance from Remnant. However, a young huntress named Weiss Schnee, member of Team RWBY, may be the only person that stands between the Empire and complete conquest. However, the Force is strong with her. [Alt. After "Star Wars Ep. V" ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own RWBY or Star Wars. They belong to Rooster Teeth Productions and LucasFilm Ltd./Disney.**

* * *

**REMNANT**

**Episode 1**

**The New Hope  
**

**Remnant. A peaceful world that is in the shadows of a war against the human and faunus race. What followed was years of so-called peace. But discrimination was still in the minds of every living breathing people of Remnant. However, these years will not last.**

**The Galactic Empire have come and been ordering for world order with brute force. No one knows where they come from. There have been rumors that they aren't from this planet. Many people ignored them but there are some who are preparing for the Imperial conquest. These people knew the truth: War was inevitable.**

**However, one person may rally all allies to stop this conquest...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hidden Force**

In an unknown warehouse, workers of the Galactic Empire are working to modify their new equipment. A giant circular portal is seen with officers, stormtroopers, and workers coming in and going out. Suddenly from the speakers, "Attention, the leader is coming. I repeat, the leader is coming." All members stop what they're are doing and line up forming a parallel line next to the portal. From the portal comes a tall man, with black armor, black cape and a black mask. His breathing sounded robotic with ,"Huuu," then, "puuuh". One of the head officers approached the man known as, Darth Vader, "Lord Vader, it's an honor to see you here sir." "The honor is mine, general." The general signaled for the others to get back to work, which they did with no questions asked. Vader spoke as they walked around the warehouse, "I see your workmen are working hard." "Yes, sir. We are working hard to fulfill the Emperor's plans. At his rate, we'll have this planet conquered in a weeks time." "Impressive." "However, if you don't mind me asking..." Vader cut him off, "I was sent here to check up on you and your workmen. But that isn't the only reason I'm here." The General looked confused, "What's the other reason?" "I'm here to see that there isn't anyone else on this planet to stop this. And that no one on this world knows about the power of the Force." The General seemed a bit awkward by the mention of the Force," Vader, I beg your pardon, but...this isn't our world. I don't think anyone knows about."

Vader looked to see a red crystal. He asked, "What do the natives call that?" The General looked at the crystal, "The people call it 'dust'. An awful name in my opinion." Vader walked up and picked the dust crystal. He then pulled out his lightsaber and disassembled it. "Excuse me, but what are you doing," the general asked but no response. Vader pulls out a similar looking crystal from his saber and replaces with the dust crystal. After reassembling it, he activated his saber, with the same red beam as the other crystal. The general stood dumbfounded, "I...I..." Vader spoke, "It would seem that it was the right choice coming here. General." "Yes, Vader?" "Where is the holocom? I need to speak to the Emperor immediately." The general nods as he guides Vader to the holocom.

* * *

Team RWBY are in the training grounds of Beacon Academy, practicing for the Vytal Festival coming up. Weiss Schnee, teammate and heiress to her family's company, is practicing with her dust powered sword, Myrtenaster. Unlike her teammates, she takes this more seriously. Ruby Rose, team leader, walks up to Weiss, "Weiss, you look like you could drop down any second now. How about take a break." Weiss looked to her team leader, "I appreciate your concern, but Ruby this is a tournament where I have to prove I'm the best." Weiss, I know that...DUCK!" Weiss and Ruby duck down to avoid a dummy being tossed by none other then Yang Xiao Long. "Sorry," Yang apologized. "It's okay," Ruby said and turned back to Weiss, "As I was saying, I know that it sucks that you weren't the leader..." "Ruby, let's not discuss about the topic, okay." Ruby nodded as Weiss went back to training.

After training, team RWBY head to their dorm room followed by Blake Belladonna, their faunus teammate. Weiss and Blake had a falling out a few weeks ago but decided to put their differences aside for their sake and the team's sake. Blake spoke, "So how was training?" Yang answered, "It was alright." Weiss cut in, "Except you almost killed me and Ruby." "I said I was sorry." Weiss put her sword down on the cabinet. Blake notices that Weiss looks tired, "Weiss, you've been working to hard again. You could collapse any second now." "I'm fine Blake." Ruby spoke to Weiss, "Weiss, you deserve a break. You've been training every day now with no relaxation. Just take a break. For today, okay." Weiss was about to refuse but she knew that her team was worried about her. And Ruby was right, she trained everyday with no break. After a few seconds to herself, "Okay. Fine, I'll take a break for today." Ruby approved of this decision, "Good choice, Weiss. Need anything?" "Just to be alone for awhile. If that's okay with all of you all."Her teammates nodded as they said, "Later," and left the room.

Weiss now alone decides to read for a few minutes. Weiss went to grab her book and stretched her arm toward it. Suddenly, the book started to twitch a bit. Weiss stopped in her tracks, "Huh?" Weiss slowly went to grab her book. Nothing happened. "I've been working way too much.". She begins to read as she was thinking to herself, _'Did the book move? I must be seeing things. I should probably take a break for a couple of days. But if the book DID move. All I did was reach for it and it moved. Crazy. The only one I know that has powers like that is Pyrrha. And there is no way that we are related.' _Weiss is thinking about every possibility of her moving the book. She decided to stop and just read. Then he heard a small [_clank clank clank_]from the cabinet. She closed the book and looked to see nothing but her sword. "Must be the wind. Okay, Weiss, just calm down. Take a deep breath. It's just..." [_clank clank clank_]Weiss looked again. She stood up and looked outside. Nothing. "What in the world is going on?" After looking around a bit, she decided to test to see if she was crazy. Weiss stepped a few feet from the cabinet and looked at her sword. "What am I doing," she asked herself. "Well, here, literally, goes nothing." She stretched her arm as if to reach her sword. She focused hard and waited for a few seconds. Just as she was about to give in, the sword started to move. "What the?" She still had her armed raised as the sword shook. Suddenly, the sword suddenly flew off the cabinet and Weiss grabbed it. Weiss was in shock about what just happened, "How did...What..." _"You must learn to use the Force, young padawan." _Weiss looked around to find the source of the voice, "Who said that? Who are you? Where are you?" The voice is heard, _"You will be tested, I shall not lie."_ "Tested? For what?" _"For the survival of your people. And you must act quickly. They will know you are here."_ "Who? Who does?!" The voice is heard no more. "Hello? Are you still here?" Nothing. She wanted to forget about it but her sword flew toward her without her near it. But what she really wanted to know is, who would now where she was.

* * *

In the Imperial Holocom, Vader is seen talking to a hologram of the Emperor about his discovery, "Master, they may know about the Force. We must attack now." The Emperor responded, "In time, my apprentice. In time." "I understand master, but..." Vader stopped as he felt something. A disturbance in the Force. "I sense something. Something from the old arts of the Jedi. It's almost as if..." The Emperor completed, "A Jedi is on that world." "Impossible! There should be no presence of the Jedi here! There can't be!" "Oh. But if there is just one Jedi, there will be more. We may have not been the first to come here. Vader, find this Jedi and eliminate him." "Yes, master." "Vader, if this Jedi can be turned.." "Skywalker, didn't.." "But this isn't Skywalker. This may be just another young padawan. But if there is no choice, you know what to do." "Understood, master," Vader says as he kneels down and then the hologram disappears. Vader stands up and heads out to go find the Jedi.

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER SERIES! Yep, I was bored as &#$% but decided to do it as I work with my other fanfic series (check them out by the way). So see you next time. Also don't forget to tell me what you think of this idea. S Grenade signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Discovered Force**

* * *

Weiss Schnee comes out of her dorm room, completely confused about what just happened. _'So I'm able to move stuff without being near them and I hear someone. Am I going crazy?!' _She accidentally bumps into Pyrrha Nikos, a member of team JNPR. Pyrrha spoke, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Weiss took a deep breath and spoke, "I don't know, Pyrrha. Weird things just happened." "What?" Weiss waited a few seconds to clearly say, "I think I have another semblance." "What? People can't have two semblances." "Well, I think I do."

They both spot, Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, walking towards the girls, "Hey girls. Whatcha doin'?" Weiss looked at him and his sword, "Jaune, could you take out your sword." Jaune ,without question, pulled it out. Weiss directed him, "And can you hold it?" "Sure." He does as told. Weiss spoke, "Well, watch this. This is gonna be crazy." Pyrrha looked at the sword and Weiss, who had taken a few steps back. Weiss extends her arm toward Jaune's sword. Jaune seemed confused as he asks Pyrrha, "What's she doing?" Pyrrha shrugged as Weiss looked a lot concentrated. Pyrrha looked at the sword and was shocked. Jaune asked, "What?" He looked to see that his sword was levitating. Jaune could not believed what was happening. "How did...what?" Pyrrha and Jaune looked to see Weiss standing in the same position. However, she started to look frightened, like something was scarring her.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes to see...nothing. All she could see was black but she is able to see herself. She looked to see that she wasn't holding Myrtenaster but a lightsaber handle. She was confused at the sight of it. "What's this?" She started to analyze the handle in her hand, not knowing what it was. Suddenly, she heard an almost robotic breathing sound. _'Huuuh' 'Puuh'. _She looked back to see a tall man in black walking toward her. Weiss Schnee was completely shocked and horrified at the sight of Darth Vader. Vader spoke to her, "So...it is you that I have sensed. You who has the power of the Force within you." Weiss was completely confused of what he just said. "What? Who are you? What are you talking about? Are you the one who spoke to me?" _'What am I saying? Of course it isn't him!'_ Vader realized that this girl had no idea about the ways of the Force, "You clearly have no knowledge of what just happened to you." Weiss started to remember the voice she heard earlier, warning her about someone looking for her. "So, it has seems you spoke with my former master," Vader spoke, "but don't listen to him. He will lead you down the path of defeat, loss and suffering." Weiss knew by Vader's tone and voice that he was playing her to join him. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'll never join you!" Vader stared at her, activates his saber and rushes towards her. Weiss activates her blue saber in time to successfully block his attack. "You will know who's side you will join, in time." "You won't have me!" She attacked Vader as he blocks her attack and she blocks his attacks. After several blocks and clashes, Vader extends his arm and force pushes Weiss back. She falls on her back with her saber rolling away. Weiss started crawling backwards as Vader approached her. "Don't, Don't!" Vader held up his saber and struck through Weiss heart. Weiss let out a huge scream that woke her up.

* * *

Weiss snapped out of it as she screams and falls back. Pyrrha and Jaune approached as Weiss breathed heavily. "Weiss, are you okay," asked Jaune, "Please, say something. Please!" Weiss looked down to see there was no mark, or scar where the saber had struck through. Weiss started to calm down as she knew that it wasn't real. But to her, it felt real. Was it because of the "Force" that the man had mentioned. Weiss looked to see the worried faces of Jaune and Pyrrha at her side. "It's okay. I think. On second thought, I don't feel so good." Pyrrha spoke to her, "I don't what you did. But I don't think it was a semblance. [looks at Jaune as Weiss faints] We need to get her to the nurses office." "Yeah, good idea," Jaune agreed. Pyrrha and Jaune helps Weiss up as they carry her to the nurse's office.

* * *

Vader had sensed Weiss' use of the Force and knows who she is now. He is walking around Vale looking for any signs of her. People walk by as if he was a normal person while some avoid him. Vader is unsurprised by this. He suddenly bumps into an orange haired man in a white suit. "Hey," the man says, "watch it!" Vader looked at him and the man looked at him back. "Oh crap," the man spoke, "are you with the Imperial guys?" Vader didn't answer as he walks off. The man looked at Vader, "Man, what's wrong with him?" Vader ignored him as he kept walking.

* * *

At the nurses office, Weiss is laid down on a bed as she wakes up. "What happened to me?" The voice is heard, _"You've only taken the first step into becoming a Jedi, young padawan."_ Weiss looks around to see a man in brown cloak, white clothing, a beard in his face and looking like a ghost. Weiss had no idea who it was. "Who are you?" "_I used to be the one named Obi-Wan Kenobi. And it looks like you have seen my former student."_ Weiss knew Obi-Wan meant Vader, "Him? He was your student?" _"Indeed he was. Vader was once a young boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker. He showed promise, courage and determination but in the end, all he wanted was greed. Anakin was gone and Vader was born."_ Weiss looked sad at the thought of young boy looking to only the way of evil to save only himself. Obi-Wan spoke, _"You remind me of him."_ Weiss looked confused, "Me?" _"Yes. You want greed as well. And I'm here to save you from that. I will not let another young padawan like you be seduced to the Dark Side like Vader did."_ Weiss says, "How can I trust you? I don't even know you well enough." Obi-Wan looked to see someone coming. _"I hope I have come in time. But your training begins soon."_ Obi-Wan disappears. Weiss looked to see Pyrrha and Jaune coming towards her, looking worried. Jaune spoke first, "Are you okay?" Weiss answered, "I'm fine. Where is the rest of my..." Pyrrha spoke, "They're on their way. We didn't mention the part where you lifted his sword." Weiss agreed with her decision, "Good idea, they don't have to know about this." Jaune says, "Weiss, you have to tell them sooner or later." Weiss was about to say something but remembered Vader and her "vision". "Weiss," says in Pyrrha in confusion. Weiss told them both, "Someone is coming for me." Pyrrha asked, "Who?" "It looked like one of those Imperial people. And he has the same thing I have." "You both have the same semblance," Jaune asked. "No. We have...I think Obi-Wan called it the Force." Jaune and Pyrrha never saw Obi-Wan, "Who's he?" Weiss remembered they never saw him, "For now, I can't say. But Vader is coming for me. Vader is the Imperial person after me and I saw him when I spaced out a bit." They knew what Weiss meant and Jaune asks, "Do you know where he is?" Weiss only spoke, "I have to talk to Ozpin! NOW!"

* * *

Darth Vader approaches Beacon Academy as a transport is seen docking. He sees the rest of Team RWBY exiting as he stops and senses the Force once again. He realizes it is a lot stronger where he is headed. "I have found you now, youngling." He walks into the yard of the Academy as a guard stops him. "Excuse me, but who are..." The guard is stopped by Vader's force choke as he tries to gasp for air. The guard drops dead as Vader activates his saber and walks to confront Weiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Encounter with Evil**

* * *

Weiss heads to Ozpin's office with Pyrrha and Jaune following her. "What are you going tell him," asks Jaune, "about the 'Force' or that someone is coming for you." "Both," Weiss says to which Pyrrha responds, "Are you crazy?" "What other choice do we have?" "Just tell him about the Imperial after you." Weiss thinks, _'I could but I have to tell Ozpin.' "_No, Pyrrha. I have to." Weiss walks faster as she arrives at Ozpin's office.

* * *

"Ozpin," Weiss calls to him. Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, looks up to greet her, "Hello, Weiss. What seems to be..." Weiss interrupts, "Sir, I have to tell you something!" Ozpin stops, "I'm listening." "Ozpin, someone's trying to hunt me." Ozpins raises an eyebrow, "Who would? It's not the faunus." Pyrrha cuts in,"No, it's someone else. Some one from the so-called Galactic Empire, I think." Ozpin is now serious, "Who?" Weiss responds, "His name is Vader." Ozpin looks down in thought and says, "Is there a reason why?" Weiss nods and extends her hand at Ozpin's coffee cup. Ozpin looks at her and when she seemed fully concentrated, he lets the cup go. The cup floats in mid-air as it approaches and taken by Weiss. Ozpin looks at her, "You have the Force in you." "What is the Force," Jaune asks, "did I miss something in basic school." Ozpin answers, "The Force is a power that we never knew existed on this planet until the arrival of the Empire." Weiss asks, "We never knew about this?" "Not even in the Faunus Wars. Though it was best to keep it secret. But now, the Imperial have come and has caused a great disturbance in the Force." Weiss was about to say something but she felt something. Like something inside her wanted to urgently tell her something. Then she heard a robotic breath. She looked around but only saw Pyrrha, Jaune and Ozpin. Then she realized what caused her to sense this disturbance. "Ozpin?" Ozpin looks at her and nods, "I felt it too. He's here!"

* * *

Darth Vader approaches the entrance to the Academy as two guards stop him at the front door. "Sir, drop the sword down, now!" Vader looks at them and says, "I'm looking for someone. A young girl dresses in white." A guard speaks, "Put the saber down and come with us now!" "So be it." Vader forces pushes one guards in the air as another one proceeds to attack him. Vader sticks his saber into the guards stomach as the guard screamed in pain. "You should have let me in, peacefully." The guard drops dead as Vader walks in. The alarm is tripped. "Alert, an unidentified hostile has entered the academy premise. All students evacuate now. All staff, aid in the evacuation. All guards, take down the hostile ASAP." Vader continues walking as a squad of guards approach him. "Take him down." The guards open fire but Vader blocks all fire with his saber. As the guards stand confused Vader sprints and slashes them, one by one. "All too easy." Vader goes to search for Weiss.

* * *

Weiss, Ozpin, Jaune and Pyrrha hear the alarm. "We have to go now," Ozpin orders the students. Weiss looks around in fright, "What about my team.?" Her digital scroll beeps as she picks up to hear Ruby calling, "Weiss, are you okay?" "I'm fine. And you?" "Outside with the other students. Where are you?" "Ozpin's office. Just stay there. I'm coming." She hangs up and Jaune says, "Let's get out of here!" The four run to rejoin the other students.

* * *

Vader is ruthlessly searching for Weiss, cutting down anyone who tries to stop him. Vader stops at the sight of a blonde woman with a wand in hand, Glynda Goodwitch. The woman looks at Vader as she casts a spell that causes icicles to drop from the roof. Vader blocks them as he approaches Glynda. She was about to cast another spell but is thrown back by Vader's force push. "You all attempt to stop me but cannot. Why must you resist?" Glynda responds, "We don't take kindly to those who attack these young students!" "But one in particular is not like the rest. One young girl who has the power of the Force in her." She grabs her wand but Vader pushes the wand off her hand and begins to choke her. As he was about to kill her...he remembered the one moment...

* * *

_**Flashback, Mustafar**_

"Anakin, your breaking my heart," says a tearful Padme Amidala to a young Vader, "I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow." "Because of Obi-Wan?" "Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do." Vader looks at Padme's ship to see Obi-Wan at the entrance. Vader's expression was from caring to furious. Padme tries to calm him, "Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." "LIAR," Vader shouts in anger. A surprised Padme looks to see Obi-Wan walking toward them. Vader shouts at her now, "You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" "NO," was the only thing Padme could say as Vader chokes her. Hate began to fill Vader as the one he loved had betrayed him. Obi-Wan orders Vader, "Let her go, Anakin." Vader disobeys as he continues to choke her. "LET HER GO!" Vader realizes that he is choking his own wife and comes to the thought that Obi-Wan turned her against him. He lets go of her as she falls into unconsciousness. Vader begins to tear up and shouts to Obi-Wan, "You turned her against me!" Obi-Wan responds, "You've done that yourself!"

* * *

_**Present**_

Vader lets go of Glynda as she falls to ground, gasping for air. Vader backs away and continues on his search. Glynda is now confused on why Vader let her go. Vader walks down the hallways, trying to forget what happened with him & Goodwitch and focusing on his search. Though that will end sooner then expected.

* * *

Weiss' group continue to search for a way out. They spot the exit as Jaune says, "There it is, lets go!" The group run for the exit as Weiss stops. Pyrrha goes and check on a now frozen Weiss, "Are you okay?" Weiss has a terrified expression on her face as she looks back. She heard the breathing, the breathing of someone she feared. And out of the corner, Weiss is now looking at Darth Vader. "There you are," Vader speaks. "Run," Weiss screams to the others as they run out. Vader pulls out his lightsaber, activates it and launches it at them. Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and blocks the saber as it returns to Vader. "Most impressive." Weiss takes combat stance and says to Pyrrha, "Get out of here, run." Pyrrha was about to reply but Vader rushes at Weiss. Weiss blocks his attacks as they clash at each other. Vader speaks, "You will know which side you must join." "I won't join your side!" "You will, you will!" Vader and Weiss battle it out as they block, clash and repeat. At one point, Weiss blocks an attack that nearly decapitates her. Vader is starting to fatigue as is Weiss. "Give up, Vader!" "You first, Weiss." Vader and Weiss suddenly extend their hands as they attempt to force push each other. The force however is stuck between them two as they try hard to break the draw. However the pressure couldn't maintain as both Vader and Weiss are thrown back. They land as their weapons roll away from them. Weiss gets up and grabs hers. She goes to Vader as he crawls to his saber. He looks to see Weiss next to him, "So, are you going to kill me?" "It will be my pleasure." But before she can deliver the killing blow she hears a loud, _"STOP!" _Weiss stops to see Obi-Wan appear, "That is what Vader wants." Weiss argues, "He attacked my school and nearly killed us all. He deserves to die!" "You have hatred in you, I get it. But killing someone out of hate will lead you down the path that Vader took." Weiss looked at Vader who picks up his saber and does nothing to defend himself. "Do it! It is the only way to achieve a power greater then any Jedi will teach you." Weiss thinks as she decides to either kill Vader or let him go. _'If I kill him, then I'm no better than him. I'll be a monster.' _"Do it," Vader orders her. Weiss just looks at Vader and says, "I'm not a monster." Vader activates his saber as he attacks but Weiss blocks him. "You have chosen and now you must suffer the consequences!" "I'll live with!" Weiss and Vader battle again as he clashes and she blocks, making no attempt to clash at him. Vader begins to strike harder and harder as Weiss feels her sword vibrating at every hard strike. Until Vader blew the most hardest strike he could as Myrtenaster vibrates then breaks. Weiss is then thrown back by Vader. Weiss looks to see that she is now unarmed. "Join the Jedi...in death!" Vader then delivers the final blow as Weiss could only close her eyes and extend her hands up. However, Weiss felt no pain. She looked to see...her hands stopping Vader's lightsaber. Vader was surprised, "Impossible." Weiss begins to force push as hard as she can and it is so strong that Vader flies back a few meters. Vader screams mid-air and lands on his back. Weiss' vision became blurry as she looked to see Obi-Wan at her side, "Your journey has just begun." That was the last thing she heard as she falls back and her vision became dark.


End file.
